Eine kleine Wette
by Rhena
Summary: Hallo! Das ist meine erste ff hier!


Hallo, da bin ich wieder, eure Rhena!! Also, das ist meine erste Beyblade-ff!!

Ich hoffe, diese ff gefällt euch, ich hatte sie plötzlich im Kopf und musste sie mir einfach von der Seele schreiben!!

Ach so, ganz vergessen, das ganze Zeugs von wegen: ich verdiene kein Geld damit, außer Sayuri gehört mir (bis jetzt... muahahahahaaaa) keine Person, aber vielleicht kommen noch n paar dazu...

Also: viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte bitte lasst euch für eine arme ff-Schreib-Änfängerin erweichen, wenigstens n paar Kommis zu schreiben

Eure Rhena

_Eine Niederlage _

()Sayuris pov.()

Ich betrachte Kai, wie er auf der Bank sitzt. Er hält die Augen geschlossen, die Beine ausgestreckt und über den Füßen übereinander geschlagen. Seine Arme sind verschränkt, sein Gesicht nach unten und die Augen geschlossen. Kein Wunder. Es gab da einige Gerüchte über sein Leben in der Abtei, sein Leben bei Tala und den anderen... Aber ist heute bestimmt nicht der Grund.

Seufzend stützte ich meine Hände auf meine Knie und fuhr mir mit meinen Händen durch die Haare. Es war wortwörtlich zum Haare raufen!! Alle saßen schweigend herum und versuchten den Schock zu verarbeiten. Wir hatten so viel und so verdammt hart trainiert! Und dann das...

()Flashback()

Die Menge tobte, während sie dem Kampf zwischen Tala und Kai verfolgte, sah wie die beiden Blades sich gegenseitig angriffen und gefährliche Ausweich- und weitere Angriffsmanöver starteten.

Kai lachte Tala siegessicher ins Gesicht, sie befanden sich in dem wichtigsten Turnier des Jahres, vielleicht sogar des wichtigsten aller Zeiten, und es sah verdammt gut für Kai aus!

Endlich werde ich dir beweisen, dass ich besser bin als du, Tala!! , dachte Kai.

Er ließ Dranzer mit voller Wucht auf Talas Wolborg zuzischen, um den Blade aus der Arena zu kicken, er spürte bereits das Siegesgefühl und wartete gespannt, bis sich die Blades berührten. Das harte Training hatte sich bezahlt gemacht!

Doch als Kai Tala ins Gesicht sah, guckte er überrascht in ein grinsendes Gesicht. Eigentlich hätte er in ein entsetztes Gesicht oder wenigstens ein überraschtes Gesicht erwartet! Das ließ Kai unsicher werden, was hatte Tala vor? Aus seinen guten Reflexen heraus und durch seine Intuition wollte Kai seinen Angriff abbrechen, wofür ihn jeder als verrückt erklärt hätte, aber es war bereits zu spät! Wie es Kais Gefühl voraus gesagt hatte, traf sein Dranzer Wolborg nicht, denn Tala wich geschickt aus und schickte Kais Blade mit seiner Attacke (sorry, gucke zu wenig beyblade, weiß nicht wie Talas Attacke heißt) aus dem Ring!

Kai erstarrte. Er wusste, er war zu siegessicher gewesen, wusste, dass er nicht schnell genug reagiert hatte. Sein Körper wurde schwer und er sah wie Tala ein Grinsen andeutete, sich umdrehte und mit seinem Team in den Umkleideräumen verschwand. Nicht zu vergessen war da die Wette, die er mit Tala abgeschlossen hatte...

()Flashback End()

Ich war erst seit kurzem in dem Team, doch ich hatte von Anfang an Kais Ansporn gespürt, hatte von Anfang an gemerkt, wie hart Kai trainiert hatte und gesehen, dass Kai sein Team zu Höchstleistungen antrieb, die es nur schwer bewältigen konnte.

Nachdem Kai sich wieder rühren konnte, waren wir auch in unsere Umkleide gegangen um zu duschen, doch niemand will jetzt aufstehen, alle müssen erst einmal verarbeiten, was passiert war. Ich blicke kurz hoch und betrachte die anderen Bladebreaker, sie schauen mich verzweifelt an. Kurz landet mein Blick auch noch mal auf Kai. Es wäre Selbstmord, ihn jetzt anzusprechen, doch wir müssen langsam gehen. Niemand traut sich, ihn anzusprechen.

()Kais pov.()

Sie warten darauf, dass ich mich rühre. Aber ich werde nicht aufstehen. Scheiße, Tala wird mich ewig damit aufziehen!! Dann auch noch unsere Wette! Ich habe verloren... nach dem ganzen Training habe ich, und damit auf die Bladebreaker, mein Team, verloren!! Ich bin zu siegessicher gewesen! Ich habe verloren, weil ich mich wegen so einem naiven Gefühl sicher gefühlt hatte... Ich, der gefühlskalte Kai, habe wegen einem GEFÜHL, verloren!!

Ich spüre wie ich wütend werde, wütend auf mich selbst. Warum musste ich gerade in so einem wichtigen Match meine wichtige Lebenseinstellung vergessen? Du hast erst gewonnen, wenn dein Gegner am Boden liegt! Wie ich es hasse, meinen Sieg zu verschenken!

Neben mir bewegt sich etwas, wahrscheinlich Sayuri. Sie steht auf.

„Kai?"

„..."

„Kai, wir sollten jetzt gehen..."

Ihre Stimme ist ängstlich. Trotz dass sie erst seit wenigen Monaten in unserem Team ist, kennt sie mein Temperament und weiß es zu fürchten.

Ohne Vorwarnung stehe ich auf und laufe an den zusammenzuckenden Bladebreakers vorbei. Ich gehe in Richtung Ausgang. Wir müssen etwas laufen, bis wir den Bus erreichen.

Wenigstens machen sie mir keine Vorwürfe (nicht weil der Bus weiter weg steht, sondern weil er verloren hat .°). Vielleicht lassen sie das aber auch nur, weil sie Angst haben. Natürlich, wer würde keine Angst haben?

Die Bladebreakers folgen ihrem Teamkapitän (heißt das so?) schnell, verlassen die große Bey-Arena und machen sich mit hängenden Köpfen auf den Weg zum Bus. Die – wahrscheinlich enttäuschten und vielleicht wütenden – Fans der Bladebreakers haben die Arena teilweise aus Trotz bereits verlassen, während der Kampf auf riesigen Mattscheiben in der Arena immer wieder wiederholt und das Gewinnerteam gefeiert wird. Allerdings ohne dass die Demolition-Boys anwesend sind.

()Sayuris pov.()

Puh, er hat mich nicht ermordet, als ich ihn angesprochen habe.

Wieder blicke ich zu den anderen Bladebreakers herüber, während wir Kai folgen. Alle Mitglieder schweigen, selbst Dizzie ist ruhig und Tyson vergisst seinen ewigen Hunger. Wenigstens etwas. Aber es ist sehr deprimierend, das alles...

So, das war es für heute, bitte schreibt ein paar Reviews, würde mich sooo freuen...

Eure Rhena


End file.
